


Phoney Calls

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crack and llight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-08
Updated: 2008-04-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Peter and Mohinder decide to play drinking games. Again.





	Phoney Calls

Title: Phoney Calls  
Author: flying_monkees  
Pairing: Peter/Mohinder  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Crack and llight swearing  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Peter and Mohinder decide to play drinking games. Again.  
Table/Prompt: Crack/Phone Call  
A/N:  This was written because my beautiful beta [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[ **flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/)   dared me to.  Thanks for the kick in the...shins hun!  And thanks for the beta.  I got the title from the wonderfully cracky Weird Al Yankovic song.  Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/).  


 

Peter giggled, watching Mohinder dial the phone.“I can’t believe you talked me into this…”Mohinder grumbled, listening to the phone ring.

 

“You’re the one that wanted to play a drinking game again.”Peter grinned, listening in as the phone continued to ring.

 

“Yeah, but I thought for sure you’d lose again.”Mohinder sighed.“What do I say again?”

 

“Just ask him if his refrigerator is running.”Peter giggled again, taking a drink of his beer.Mohinder rolled his eyes at him.

 

“I don’t see what’s so funny about tha-Hi!Uhm, I have a question.Is your refrigerator running?Oh, then you’d better go catch it.”Mohinder stammered, slamming the receiver down.

 

“I can’t believe you did that!Nathan will be sitting there, wondering what the hell.”Peter laughed, rolling over on his back.He had tears running down his face.Mohinder started laughing, shaking his head.

 

“Okay, who’s next?”Mohinder smiled, starting to get into it.

 

“Oh, here!Say this.”Peter grinned, whispering into Mohinder’s ear.Mohinder giggled, taking a drink and dialing the phone.

 

“Hi, is Amanda there?Last name Huginkiss” Mohinder snickered as Peter giggled.

 

“God dammit you two!I don’t want a man to hug and kiss!Seriously, how old _are_ you?”Sylar yelled from the bedroom as the two men fell into a fit of giggles.

 


End file.
